


These Warm Summer Nights

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/M, Gen, Love, Nightmares, Other - Freeform, Sappy, protecting those you love, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper watches over Tony and helps to try to keep the nightmares at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Warm Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> -I do not own Ironman. 
> 
> -Just a small sappy romance fic that I decided to write on a whim. I hope it turns out okay, as I don't write romance very often. Kudos and comments are much appreciated, thank you very much for reading.

Tony still has nightmares. Pepper knows this, she hears him crying out and screaming from time to time. Perhaps about Afghanastan, perhaps about the time he nearly died when sending a nuke through that hole in the sky that he’d told her about, perhaps about something else entirely. 

Whatever it is, though, she’s scared for him.

He’s had nightmares so much now, it’s like a daily ritual. 

And she doesn’t want him to go through it alone. 

So she quietly sleeps nearby, sometimes in the same bed when she knows that they’re going to appear after a particularly hard day. 

And the few times she sleeps with him, it seems to help. 

During these warm summer nights, she feels like she has a chance to help him battle his monsters. 

She feels that she can stop the dreams from coming in. 

Like an anchor against the darkness, Pepper will do anything to keep Tony safe, just as Tony has always done for her. 

Pausing at the doorway and hearing him beginning to mumble and mutter anxiously under his breath, she strides calmly towards him, and slips into bed beside him. 

Tony stills slowly, and quietly, and almost twenty minutes later, he speaks her name.

“Pepper…”

“Shhh,” She whispers, threading her fingers through his hair, helping him to relax as much as possible. 

The nightmares weren’t coming to get him tonight.

Because she was there to save him.  
==

end


End file.
